bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hera Juvarra
"Your idol is shattered in the dust to prove that God's dust is greater than your idol." - Darkrai (Rabindranath Tagore) | image = | name = Hera Juvarra | kanji = ヘラ ジュバンラ | romaji = Hera Jubanra | race = Arrancar | birthday = September 3 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'2" | weight = 108 lbs | eyes = Gray | hair = Orange | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = Las Noches | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Queen of Hueco Mundo | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Ulquiorra Cifer | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Las Noches | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Alive | resurreccion = Not Yet Revealed }} Hera Juvarra (ヘラ ジュバンラ Hera Jubanra) is an that resides within . Having overthrown the Vasto Lorde several years prior to the beginning of Bleach: Rasenhiden, she governs Hueco Mundo as its undisputed Queen. She also rules over Las Noches (虚夜宮 (ラス・ノーチェス), Rasu Nōchesu; Spanish for "The Nights", Japanese for "Hollow Night Palace"), taking the kingdom from Baraggan himself. Appearance Hera bears the appearance of a teenage girl with grey eyes, and waist-length, burnt-orange hair. She has a slender, yet curvaceous figure, and her most notable physical aspect is her large breasts. Hera also has feather-esque decorations in her hair, possibly being part of her hollow mask. In terms of attire, Hera wears the standard Arrancar clothing; however, her clothing is made to be far more form fitting—with her top shaped like a leotard –poofy sleeves still included- and thigh-high boots that have striped patterns. At the back, a cascade of feathers jut out all around. Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Sonído Master: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spiritual Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Descorrer: Cero: *'Bala:' Enhanced Hierro: Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn this ability, Hera's seems nearly instinctual, as she was capable of performing it without anyone to guide her. Like many Arrancar, Hera's Pesquisa is unique to her; in her case, it runs on emotion. Through sensing the intense emotions of other individuals, Hera is able to accurately gauge the amount of Reiryoku which said person possesses. When the person is feeling negative emotions, no matter how intense or otherwise, they become far easier for Hera to sense. Ulquiorra Cifer, due to radiating no emotion on a regular basis, is the only individual whose reiryoku she is normally 'blind' to, and as such, the only one capable of taking her by surprise. Zanpakutō The shape, name, and powers of Hera's Zanpakutō are currently unknown. Relationships Ulquiorra Cifer Trivia *Her first name, Hera, comes from the Greek Godeess of the goddess of the sky and the starry heavens, among other things, signifying Hera's high position within Hueco Mundo. Her surname comes from the 18th-century Italian architect, . *Hera is Darkrai's second character to be based off of Orihime Inoue.